søn af magten
by codhand
Summary: den handler om en dreng hvis far er bande leder og da faren ender i fængsel prøver drengen at få et liv  igen men hvad vil han gøre når han kommer ud igen ?


Søn af magten

Det er koldt uden for og regnen skulede ned af de små vinduer som var maget utætte og der var næsten mere tæp end der var glas. Jeg rejste mig op og gik over til vinduerne. Udenfor var der trist og gråt ligesom mit lille ubetydelige liv som bare kørte i en endeløs ring.

Min udsekt var der ikke meget at prale over. Der var kun store gamle højhuse som mand kun kunne se bagsiden af og som hadet mange forskellige skorstene i alle mulige former som der kom sort røg ud af som stank meget men man vender sig til det.

På mange altaner rundt omkring hang der vaske tøj i alle slags farver som bare blæste i vinden og bliv mere vådt en det var før jeg næsten fik et smil på læben med tanken om når de folk kommer hjem og ser deres tøj er helt vådt. Men sikken en humor jeg må ha.

lige nede for hvor jeg boede, var der en lille park med få buske og en spyt klat af træer som matsede til den rustne legeplads hvis man kunne kalde det. Gyngerne knirkede når mand gungrede på dem mand kunne nemlig høre det helt oppe på 5 etages hvor jeg boede, og rutsjebanden rystede hvis man puffede til den. Der var også sat et skilt op hvor der stod" på arret ansvar"; men det har ikke alt tid været sågen har jeg fået af vide af min nabo at for få år siden betalte mand til en vissevært som beligeholdt alt men han døde og ingen gad ha jobbet lige siden, man siger nemlig han tog livet af sig selv.

Jeg vender mig om og lænder mig op af væggen og siver langsom ned af indtil jeg når træ gulvet. Jeg tager hænderne forgæves op til mit hovet og lukker øjnene for at holde smerten ude men det følte som en hjelm der bare klemte om kræng mit hovet og det nærmest dorngede som et hjerte på fuldt skråde varmen sivede i gennem hele min krop og jeg trætte verjert dybt ind og ud. en indre flamme flamme der bliv varmere og varmere. Jeg kunne dårligt nok huske sidste aften men en ting kan jeg huske, jeg fik en masse at drikke hvis jeg ikke husker forkert.

Jeg kikker op og ser på min ynkelige lejlighed jeg snare ville kalde et skur. Der er 3 rum. soveværelset hvor der kun lige kan være en seng som er sort med masende dyne og pude til og en hylde der er hvid. Med et par af mine ynglings boger og dvd. Der var også et par plakat med Rock bandet Skillet og Metalica. Vid siden af min seng låg Mit tøj i en bunke.

Og så er der det rum jeg ligger i. Som jeg kalder centrum af lossepladsen. Hvor tapetet næsten var smitte af men man kunne godt se den grønne farve med det kedelige mønster. I den ende side af rummet står køkkenet. Hvor skraldeposen var helt fuld. Der låg ferdiradre affald over alt og der var mere hvor det kom fra . I håndvasken låg 1 månderes opvask som næsten kunne gå af sig selv. I vindueskarmen udover Peter edderkop låg en lille glas krukke med en revne i som den fik da den bliv tabt på gulvet. I den låg små penge til møntvaskeri som låg et par gader her fra. Jeg hadet nemlig ikke selv en vaskemaskine. I resten af rummet var der en brugt sofa et lille bor en sækkepude som var utæt et lille tv der var i stykker og stod på en kasse. Og skuffer hvor jeg opbeholdt mine sager. Alt i alt var det tydeligt det kun var et milertiget hjem der var nemlig ingen tegn på at gøre det mere hjemligt jeg hadet også kun bordet her i tre måndere.

Efter jeg har sundet mig lidt rejste jeg mig op og skyndte mig ud på det lille badeværelse hvor jeg lænderne mig op af håndvasken det var svært for der var næsten ingen plads og den kolde vask gav mig kulde knusninger ned af ryggen når min hud rørte den. Jeg kikkede op i spejlet og så på mig selv. Selvom jeg ikke selv ville indrømme det så lignede jeg min far det samme blonde hår som jeg gemte under en sort hue og kun lidt pandehår som stak ud.

Hans slanke kropsform og Hans lyseblå øjne hadet jeg også ,den eneste forskel var den lille græsse grønne plet på mit venstre øje det har jeg fra min mor og hindes højde. Jeg har hendes personlighed også har jeg fået at vide.

Hun døde nemlig dag jeg var helt lille. Nogen gange eller rat tit sår ønsker jeg hun var i live sår i det mindste der var en person i mit liv som ikke var ligeglad med mig. Jeg fik bare kvalme af at tænke på min såkaldte far.

Jeg åbnede spejlet vor der var nogen hyller bag og tog nogle piller. Efter et par minut kunne jeg mærke at pillerne begyndte at virke og smerten i kroppen bliv mindre.

Jeg lukkede spejlet igen og gik ind i stuen og lag mig i sækkestolen.

Op af min bukselomme tog jeg en lille gennemsigtig pose med 3 til 5 piller i jeg to en af dem og lag posen på det lille bor og lænede mig til bage og lukkede mine tratte øjne som svide lidet på gråne af sov mangel .

Jeg prøvede at fokusere men det var svært og politi siraner og skud lude hjalp ikke lige frem på det. Jeg glemte hårdt omkring min skyder og tørret blod fra mit ansigt jeg stygte dækning bag en mur på anden sal trappen var forsalget og selvom det var mørkt kunne jeg se politiet og banden skyde mod hinden pogrund af politi bilerne som lyste kraftigt uden for . Jeg vidste vi var om ringet og det så sort ud når polities forstærkninger kommer er det slut. Jeg tog dybe inåninger og prøvede at falde til ro jeg rystede og vidste ikke vad jeg skulle gøre jeg var bange for de andre i banden spiseilt min far ville synes jeg var en kujon vidst jeg flygtet. jeg krum mig sammen og prøvede at forklare mig selv hvorfor jeg var her normalle tegnegere behøves ikke at skyde andre og rande rundt om natten og lege Batman. Hvis bage ikke min far var leder af den største bande i helle byen og hvis han bare en normal far men skæbnen hadet ikke lige været på min side.

Jeg var heldig at det helle forgik nedenunder men det var kun et spørgsmål om tid. Mine øjne hadet ventet sig til mørket siden politiet hadet afbrudt strømmen og det eneste lys var månen og lyset på polities hjælme. Det var mørkere oppe ved mig en nedenunder så jeg tog camcen og begundte at kravle mod et vindue som havde en brandtrappe jeg vidste det frodig jeg havde brugt den før. Men for at nå der over var jeg nød til at gå forbig en stor opning i muren og så ville alle nede på første sal få øje på mig og jeg vil være en omvandreene skydeskive men på den anden side havde de travlt med at skyde på hinanden.

Jeg var nødet over på den anden side og vat tæt på vinduet da jeg hørte neden under vindue det på engang blev smadret jeg vendte mig om og kikkede langs siden af muren og så politi mænd kom muldyrene ind og jeg i det øjeblik vidste jeg festen var over. Jeg skulle lige til at vende mig da noget nærmest stark mig det var koldt så det gav et sæt i mig. Mit hjerte galoperet som en hest jeg var bange for det ville springe. Jeg kikkede ned ved siden af var min skyder jeg rakte efter det men en dub stemme fik mig til at forstene " det kan du godt glemme knægt ver en god dreng og føl med mig stille og rolig. Han var lige ved at tag fat i mig da.

jeg gipsede efter luft og prøvede at få fatning på tingene, sveden drev ned af mig og jeg prøvede at få kontrol over min vejrtrækning, den kolde luft mødte min hud så jeg fik en komision af gåsehud og varme udbrud over det hele på min krop . Som flammer der mødte vand kom der nærmest dampe op fra min hud da jeg løftede mig op i sengen og fjende dynen og stryg fingrene gennem midt blonde pjuskede hår opdagede jeg at jeg lå i min seng og ikke i sækkestolen. Jeg rejste mig op og tog midt tøj som hang over stolen der låg tæt på sengen. Imens jeg ondere over hvordan jeg var kommet her end hørte Jeg en lud der kom inde fra stuen/køkken . Jeg hadet en andeles hvem det var men for en sikkerheds skyld tog jeg et jernrøg i bag lommen som jeg altid hadet ligene under hovedpuden . Jeg var lige noget lidt over halvvejs da jeg lugtede hjemmelavede vafler. Ligesom lugten bliv stærkere slappede mine muskler mere og mere af og jo større bliv midt smil som kun få mennesker kendte til.

Jeg drede om hjørnet ud i køkkenets og der stod begitte med hjemme lavet vafler og frisk juish på bogret som bare stod og ventede på mig . Jeg lænede mig op af muren og puttede lidt sakasme i min stemme " skulle du ikke først komme på fredag. Hun vendte sig om imens hun tørrede fingerene i sidt forklæde og puttede sin ring på sin finger. " jov men jeg kender dig for godt Kristof og ranede med du kunne bruge en ekstre hånd des uden vil jeg ikke gå glep af din første dag i din nye skole.

Begitte hadet den særlige evne til at få mig i godt humor bare ved at smile til mig men tanken om at starte i en ny skolen og på en frisk gav lidt kripling igennem hele min krop. Vi stod over over for hinanden i en pindlig stilhed. "hvad er der i vejen dreng sæt dig ned og spids lidt. Jeg satte mig ned og begyndte at spise selvom det smagte godt kunne jeg ikke få mig selv til at spise hurtigere. Jeg kikkede ned i boget og selvom jeg hørte hinde sette sig over for mig kikkede jeg stadig ned og spidste vidder på mine vafler.

Da vi sad der over for hinanden mindede det mig om første gang vi mødte hinanden den samme tavshed og tøvende sprogudveksling.


End file.
